


Vicley Clip Challenge Accepted

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: So um, long time listener, first time caller...This is the first time I've written something like this but I figured since you nice folks have been entertaining the heck out of me with your works, that maybe I should vomit some words at one of these prompts.Because it was pretty well spur of the moment & I had to post it before I lost my nerve, it's unedited and all mistakes, unlike the characters, are mine._____________________________________





	Vicley Clip Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts).



> So um, long time listener, first time caller...
> 
> This is the first time I've written something like this but I figured since you nice folks have been entertaining the heck out of me with your works, that maybe I should vomit some words at one of these prompts. 
> 
> Because it was pretty well spur of the moment & I had to post it before I lost my nerve, it's unedited and all mistakes, unlike the characters, are mine.  
> _____________________________________

"I told you what would happen if you came at me again."

"Seriously?!? Seriously. You seriously want to fire me for that?" Vic gaped at him, gesturing her hands wildly.

Eyes closed, Lucas huffed out a breath and shook his head slowly. "No, but I ought to turn you over my knee... except you might like it too much."

Hands on her hips, jaw clenched, Vic scowled at him. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Glancing down, Lucas shook his head again, then looked back at her. "Hughes..."

She rolled her eyes, "I can't even..."

Lucas interrupted her, "Hughes, lock the damned door."


End file.
